1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug connector assembly, and more particularly to a structure of anti-pullout of the cable and a method of assembling the same.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 8,708,734, issued on Apr. 29, 2014, discloses a cable assembly including a housing, a plurality of terminals received in the housing, a printed circuit board assembled to the rear ends of the terminals, an inner molding enclosing the printed circuit board, a cable having a plurality of wires, a metal shell enclosing the housing, a strain relief portion molded over the inner molding, and a rear cover assembled on the metal shell. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0189872, published on Jul. 25, 2013, discloses a cable assembly including an inner strain-relief portion and an outer strain-relief portion. The inner strain-relief portion includes one or more interlocks to provide adhesion between the inner strain-relief portion and the outer strain-relief portion. U.S. Pat. No. 8,882,529, issued on Nov. 11, 2014, discloses a receptacle connector including a retention latch having a pair of retaining spring arms that are adapted to engage with a retention feature of a corresponding connector tab.
An improved plug connector assembly is desired to offer advantages over the related art.